digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Magikoopa
~...oh, was I supposed to say something? Yellow Magikoopa is a member of Digibutter.nerr, but if you haven't figured that out by now, then your IQ is probably below 10. He apparently left the site when he reached 20,000 posts. Stuff Yellow likes to be in-character, but it's nearly impossible when your persona really hasn't talked in a game. EVAR. Yellow has 1 IRL pet: a cat named Chopper. Yellow is currently eating popcorn, but you really don't give a shit, do you? Yellow's favorite element is metal, despite popular belief. Yellow is typing in 3rd person right now. Seriously, WTF is up with that? Relationships CBLuigi is and has been for ages his "IDK BFF JILL". How are we so close? We're doing the worm. Beat that. Yellow has been in an e-relationship wit Piccolo the Pixl, but I don't know what the Hell happened, but they just kinda stopped talking to each other and moved on. Yellow is often in long conversations over PMs with Crazy Cody, his, err, "ALLY". Conflicts THE SPAMMERS Way back in, oh, July? There was this group of 3 dickheads that came to digibutter and flamed/spammed it into the next afterlife. For instance, one of them (Legendary Machine) would write blocks of text trying to sound intelligent, that serve no purpose but to flame members while pathetically over-using the word "cunt". Another, Evangel, would write just 1 or 2 sentences that didn't even use grammar. If you can't even take the time to add that little amount of punctuation and capitalization, you're too lazy to even be on the internet. Anyhoo, these retards killed Yellow, who allied up with Crazy Cody and opened up a can of whoop-ass on all 3 of 'em. Nuff said. MODS VS. DDDDDRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPIIIIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!! I'm ashamed to be a part of this conflict, but... A month or so ago, Yellow and Luvbi/Weavile started a fad where the poster would come THIS close to stretching the screen by putting "DDDDDDRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!" and then adding a picture of, well, Drapion below the text, usually followed by an intentional "/quote1" This fad disturbed the mods, which angered Yellow because some guys were mad at him for posting randomness in the dump on the internet, which also happens to be SERIOUS FUCKING BUSINESS. Anyway, the fad was considered to be "Flooding" and was disapproved by Francis himself. Well, not really the las part. But who cares. Someday, DDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!! will triumph again, this time with more supporters. Conclusion Get off my page, you stalker. * Crazy Cody approves of this page. * As does CBLuigi. * Yo Yo Yo Yellow!...I mean, So does Sandslash. * So does Mona. Rofl. * I'm Super Boobwiggle Man and I approve this Wiki profile. * Luvbi approves of this page and member. Luvbi doesn't approve of talking in first person or Mona forgetting to put a space after her "*"'s. * Count Bleck oddly approves as well. Bleh heh heh. * Zelnor schreibt hier jetzt einfach irgendwas deutsched hin um die Leute zu verwirren. Also, es war drei Tage vorher, da sah ich auf einmal eine quergestrefte Aldi-Sardinenbuechse mit gelber Quietschklauses spazierengehn. * I am a brown cow and I approve this message. -Rasto * My name is Plastic Mario, and... What the crazy guy said. * I am Chaos-Stev-0 and I approve this page and you will now accept that Yellow is your god. Category:Members